Awakening
Awakening is a form of upgrading a card, which will increase its stats and improve its skill. This feature can be accessed in the Upgrade screen from the "Awaken" section located on the bottom left side. Requirements Only some cards are available for Awakening. Cards that can be awakened will have a red star icon next to the evolution star(s). Cards that can awakened can also be viewed from the awakening screen. The special items needed for awakening are collectible through the Witch Gate, Elemental Hall, Treasure Hunts, and Tower-Type Events. Materials can also be upgraded or downgraded by using the Awakening Lab building. The number of items required differs depending on the card's rarity. Notes * Item elements must match the card's element. * For max stats, HSR/HUR/HLR Cards DO NOT have to be at max level when awakening, as the level has no effect. For example, see Max Attack and Defense ** However, HSR/HUR/HLR cards DO need to be perfectly evolved from max level SR/UR/LR. *Awakening is not a guaranteed process. **HSR cards have a 40% success rate. **HUR cards have a 20% success rate. Note: Some HUR cards have a lower chance of success. This is listed on each card's individual page. **HLR cards have a 15% success rate. **If awakening fails, the items used will be lost (but not the card). **Arcana available in the Elemental Hall can improve the chance of success. The Arcana (+5%, +10%, +15%, +20%, +25%) stack, allowing you to increase the chance of awakening by up to 75% Example Awakening Steps When The Awakened Card DOES NOT Have An Amalgamation In order to get the best stats for your GSR, GUR, and GLR cards, it's important to Evolve and Amalgamate your card properly before awakening. Let's look at Chocolatier as an example of this process. If you are going for a fully amalgamated GUR Chocolatier, you would follow these steps: # Max the level of all 8 SR cards, 4 Red String and 4 Claudius # Evolve each pair of SR to get 4 HSR. Don't forget to use Arcana Succession # Max the level of all 4 HSR, 2 Red String and 2 Claudius # Amalgamate the 2 pairs of HSR to get 2 UR Chocolatier # Max the level of the 2 UR Chocolatier # Evolve the 2 UR to get the HUR Chocolatier. Don't forget to use Arcana Succession # You are now ready to Awaken your HUR. The HUR does not need to be max level For the most cost effective method of maxing the Attack and Defense of your awakened cards, see the Max Attack and Defense page When The Awakened Card DOES Have An Amalgamation In order to get the best stats for your GUR/GLR cards that have an Amalgamation step, it's important to Evolve and Amalgamate your card properly before awakening. Let's look at Cosplay Vamp as an example of this process. If you are going for a fully amalgamated GUR Cosplay Vamp, you would follow these steps: # Max the level of all 8 SR cards, 4 Zombina and 4 Hijack # Evolve each pair of SR to get 4 HSR. Don't forget to use Arcana Succession # Max the level of all 4 HSR, 2 Zombina and 2 Hijack # Amalgamate the 2 pairs of HSR to get 2 UR Vamp # Max the level of the 2 UR Vamp # Evolve the 2 UR to get the HUR Vamp. Don't forget to use Arcana Succession # You are now ready to Awaken your HUR. The HUR does not need to be max level # After awakening, Max the level of the GUR Vamp # Amalgamate GUR Vamp with X Halloween Cape to get GUR Cosplay Vamp # You can now Max Attack and Defense of your Cosplay Vamp. You do not need to max her level You do not want to apply any Attack or Defense arcana before the final step. Effects Once a card is awakened, the rarity of the card will change (HSR/HUR/HLR → GSR/GUR/GLR). In addition: *Basic stats will increase. *GSR Stat cap is 24,999. *GUR Stat cap is 39,999. *GLR Stat cap is 150,000. *Level cap will increase (70 for GSR, 90 for GUR, 110 for GLR). *Skill will change. *"Awoken Burst" may activate in battle * During Tower and Demon Realm Voyage events, the maximum damage a card can do while Awoken Burst is: ** GSR, GUR: 10,000,000 ** GLR: 30,000,000 Carried Over After Awakening Some of the previous stats before awakening will be carried over: *All ATK/DEF/Soldier stats gained from evolution and Arcana. *Affection points (friendship level). Not carried over: *Card level (reset to 1). *Skill level (reset to 1). Category:Mechanics & Gameplay